Busted
by WhoaItsAmber
Summary: Just a little Dramione story, written from a prompt for a friend. Draco and Hermione are secretly dating. How exactly is that going to turn out for them? I'm awful at summaries. First attempt at Dramione. One-Shot.


Dramione sneaking around in the room of requirement. They're a couple and Harry busts them out.

**Busted**

"Oh, damn." Hermione mumbled as she rounded the corner and bumped into a knight, almost knocking him over. She was truly regretting not knicking the Marauder's map from Harry's trunk before making her way through the castle toward the Room of Requirement.

Normally, Hermione wasn't one to sneak around the castle, especially on her own. She was more likely to be found with her nose in a book, tucked away in the corner of the library. Sometimes you could even find her in the Gryffindor common room, checking and correcting the assignments of Harry and Ron. However, her two best friends were definitely not invited on this particular escapade.

As she finally reached the seventh floor corridor, she began walking back and forth in front of a particular stretch of wall, her mind began to wander over the thoughts that lead to her doing things that were completely unlike herself.

It was the night of the Yule Ball, in fourth year. She had left the ball crying after Ron had been cruel to her about attending the ball with Viktor Krum. Sitting alone in a corridor on the second floor, she thought she was alone and was just letting the tears fall. Suddenly, someone else was standing there, offering her a handkerchief. Without looking up, Hermione graciously accepted the handkerchief, and the offered hand to help her to her up once she had calmed herself down. Once she was on her feet again, she looked up to thank the gentleman that had been so kind to her. Shock didn't even begin to cover the emotion that flew through her. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had offered his handkerchief and his hand to help her to her feet? This wasn't possible. But there he stood, looking rather sheepish himself.

"Are, um" Malfoy began, seeming a little surprised at himself, "are you okay, Hermione?

"I'm fine, Malfoy."

Once she had said his surname instead of his first name, his shoulders slumped and he took a step back from her. "Okay then, just thought I would check. I saw you leave the ball upset, and didn't want you to be alone."

Hermione was absolutely shocked. Was Malfoy being nice to her? Was he cursed? Did he lose a bet?

"I'm sorry, Malf- I mean Draco. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have been so short. I am fine. Ron was just being exceptionally rude and I didn't take it well. I appreciate the handkerchief, and the help up."

"You are more than welcome, Hermione. I'm glad that you're okay."

After that there was an awkward silence. Draco looked like he wanted to say something more. Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what it was, when suddenly he was right in front of her. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. She was shocked. It was tender, and not unpleasant. Seconds later, she felt herself melt and began to kiss him back.

A moment later, they pulled away and were staring at each other in complete and absolute astonishment. Neither of them had planned for that to happen, and they couldn't wait for it to happen again. Then the noises of someone heading their way broke the bubble that they had been locked in.

"Meet me later, out on the grounds around midnight? I think we need to talk"

Hermione nodded her response, and Draco turned and quickly walked away. Leaving her standing alone in the corridor, pondering what on earth had just happened.

"Now, that, was quite a surprising night!" Hermione thought to herself, smirking. No way would she have expected Draco to admit that he had feelings for her, nor did she ever imagine that she would confess the same feelings in return. Those feelings were supposed to stay tucked away deep in the back of her mind, never to be exposed. Once he had said his peace, she needed him to know that she felt the same way.

That was two years ago. It had been a marvelous two years. They spent as much time together as they could, but even that was very rare. If anyone had found out, it would have been absolutely catastrophic. The Slytherins would have eaten Draco alive for even considering a relationship with a "mudblood", and her friends would definitely not have been thrilled about her seeing their "sworn enemy". Secret notes, several pieces of enchanted parchment that were charmed to only be viewable by the intended reader, and a few close calls were able to keep these two under the radar from anyone else noticing them. Hermione, however, had a feeling that Dumbledore had given her a knowing look after catching her gazing across The Great Hall at Draco.

"What took you so long? I feel like I've been waiting forever." The smooth, seductive drawl of Draco Malfoy came from the corner of the room, pulling her from her trip down memory lane. They had stumbled upon the Room of Requirement one night while trying to get away from Filch. It had been their planned meeting spot ever since Hermione noticed that it wasn't on the Marauder's map, and that Harry and Ron wouldn't be able to find her there.

"Sorry, Filch was roaming around and I definitely didn't want to deal with that." Despite being a prefect and having permission to be in the hallways at night, the caretaker usually was horrible about anyone being out of bed. Running into him was just not worth the headache that resulted from it.

Normally he would set up something ridiculously extravagant and overwhelming, and then proceed to snog Hermione like that was what he was born to do. Tonight, however, it seemed that he had a different idea. Knowing that Hermione had begun stressing for O.W.L.s, Draco had set up a small library of sorts. There was a fire warming the far corner of the room, with a few squashy armchairs and a big table covered in books that she would have normally chosen had she gone to the library to study.

The care that he had put into this meeting, made Hermione's heart melt. She walked to him quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist and lying her head on his chest. "Thank you, Draco. This is so nice!"

Together, the pair grabbed a few of the books that littered the table and sat on two of the chairs nearest to the fire. Draco smiled to himself. He wasn't one to normally sit pouring over books to study for exams that were ages away, but he could sit here and stare at Hermione doing just that for hours. The way she bit her lip just ever so slightly, how her hair kept falling into her face and she methodically pulled it back behind her ear. How her eyes skimmed the pages of the text that she had read over and over, and yet still seemed to light up at the new information she missed the first time she read the page. The way the light from the fire warmed her soft cheeks and created a small flush down her neck where her shirt was unbuttoned just slightly…

Draco had to force himself to look away. He was getting a little carried away with his thoughts, and that wasn't what he was trying for tonight. While those were some of his favorite times, he knew this was something special for her in its own way. So, he decided to try and calm the pressure that was beginning to form in his trousers and let the beautiful girl next to him do her studying. That was, after all, her element. So what if it meant that their evening was a bit less 'entertaining' than he would prefer? She was happy, and that was the whole point.

It didn't take long, however, for him to realize that sitting next to her like this, being able to stare at her shamelessly and let his mind wander, was not going to be easy on him. He got up suddenly, shaking Hermione from her reverie. He walked across the room and started looking at one of the shelves full of books, not really for anything in particular. He just needed to turn away to try and calm himself.

Hermione, however, had different plans. She had silently risen from her chair and followed Draco to the shelves. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, clasping her hands just above his belt. This caused Draco to groan slightly and stiffen, placing his hands in front of him on the shelves while he tried to ignore the closeness and the warmth of the bushy haired girl he so adored.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, confused by his reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted tonight to be different, something special for you. I know you've been stressing, and I wanted to give you a calm place to relax and that we could be together while you did so. However, part of me seems to have a mind of its own and would prefer the way these little visits typically turn out."

Hermione grinned to herself. Oh her wonderful boyfriend. He was trying so hard to do something nice for her while still getting to spend time together like a normal couple, and not one that had to hide their relationship from the world. Slowly, she placed herself between Draco and the bookshelves, and wrapped her arms back around his waist. Pulling him closer, she felt the part of him that had ideas other than studying. This made her grin. She liked that she had this effect on him. She stood on her toes, and reached up and kissed the side of his jaw.

Draco instantly relaxed some, but was still trying (and failing) to contain himself so that they could continue with the evening the way he had originally planned. Then the thought occurred to him, he never imagined there would be a time where he would be trying to resist the advances of Hermione. As she continued to kiss up the side of his jaw, he felt all of his resolve melt away. He moved his arms down to her sides and pulled her closer to him as he backed her into the shelves, pressing them even closer to each other.

Time passes, and clothing is lost. After a while, they find themselves curled up together, in one of those chairs by the fire under a warm blanket. They'd been here for a while, after finishing up their other 'activities'. Hermione, eyes closed and snuggled into Draco, said aloud "I wonder what time it is?"

On command, a large clock appeared in the corner, and the loud clangs indicated that it was now 11p.m. Hermione jumped up, revealing herself to only be in her underclothes. With a panicked look on her face, she turned to a chuckling Draco and said "we have to hurry! If we don't someone is sure to notice our absences, and we don't want to give anyone any ideas that we are together!"

Draco sighed, because he hated when she was right in times like this. He wished things were different and that it wouldn't be such an ordeal for Draco Malfoy to be dating Hermione Granger. He knew, however, that things would be ridiculous if anyone else had any clue about their relationship. So, following the example of this beautiful girl in front of him, he got up out of the arm chair that he was now rather fond of, and began to look for his clothes that seemed to have scattered themselves around the room.

Hermione was already finishing dressing herself, doing up the last buttons of her shirt and grabbing her tie off the floor. "I'm sorry, Draco. I was supposed to be up in my common room ages ago. I know they're going to be wondering where I am…I really need to get back to try and avoid the awkward questions."

Draco laughed. She looked so adorable when she was all flustered. "Of course, Hermione. Don't apologize. I had an amazing evening. I'll be heading back to my own common room. I'm a little exhausted." After a quick grin and a wink in her direction, he turned to reach for his shirt. She giggled and ran over to him, kissed his cheek, and hurried out of the Room of Requirement.

Rushing back through the corridors as quickly as she could without making a lot of noise to draw attention to herself, Hermione made it back to the portrait of The Fat Lady. After a short scolding from the portrait, she finally was able to enter her common room. As she had hoped, the room was completely empty. She let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in. As she began to cross the common room towards the girls' dormitories, she was so thankful that she wouldn't have to explain her absence to anyone tonight. That was until…

"Where've you been, Hermione?"

She whirled around on the spot, speechless at the shock of hearing a voice that she definitely hadn't expected to hear. Looking around the common room, she spied the owner of the voice. She sighed deeply.

"I was down in the library, of course." She responded to her dark haired best friend.

Harry looked her straight in the eye, and raised one eyebrow. "You sure that's where you were?"

Before she could respond, he held up one hand. In that hand, clutched the one thing she had wished earlier that she had taken with her; the Marauder's Map.

"I…well, I…" she began, struggling for words.

Once again, Harry held up his hand to stop her. "I only have one real question for you, Hermione."

She looked at him, full of anxiety as to what he was about to ask her. She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Harry, smirking quite more than he should be, asked "why exactly are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"


End file.
